staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5581 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5581); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Will i Dewitt - Trudny wybór, odc. 24 (Shopping spree); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Budzik - Ptaszki w zimie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 43, (seria II odc. 21) (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 4/15 - Pierwszy dzień - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 30 "Darowane życie"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wójt roku - Wójt roku 2011 - sylwetki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce -Technika Łowiecka Niedźwiedzi Polarnych (Battlefield Lion, Bear, Wolf); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Galeria - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Klan - odc. 2224 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 11/13 - Perła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5582 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5582); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2225 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2354; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Birdland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy listonosz, odc. 33 (Timmy the Postman); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Filary Ziemi - odc. 5/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rezydencja - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Rezydencja - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Człowiek Roku tygodnika Wprost 2011; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 11 (Lost 5, ep. 11 Whatever happened, happened); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 12 (Lost 5, ep. 12 Dead is Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Nałożnica diabła - cz. 2 (Devil's Mistress, part 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); reż.:Marc Munden; wyk.:Andrea Riseborough, Dominic West, Tom Goodman-Hill, John Simm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 9/20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Stanisław Krawczyk i Izabela Grzesik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LV WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 114 (337) Smak pieniędzy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 700 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Postaw na milion - odc. 19; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 889; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Bye Bye Dublin kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Rafael Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 701 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Ojciec panny młodej (Father of the Bride) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Charles Shyler; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Kimberly Williams, Kieran Culkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 11/21 Kwiaty (Life, s. 2, ep. Canyon Flowers); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 155 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 23 "Moving On"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Nocne Graffiti; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Kasia Kowalska, Robert Janowski, Tomasz Dedek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 6/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 7/13 - Nawroty; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Pyry z gzikiem 17:15 Z archiwum TVP Poznań 17:30 Teleskop 17:40 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium 17:45 Magazyn targowy 18:00 Do załatwienia 18:30 Teleskop 18:50 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:05 Telekurier 19:30 Wielkopolska otwarta na wolontariat 19:40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Teleskop 22:10 Sport - Wielkopolska 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dziękujemy, Pani Wisławo; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:43 Zjazd - Elbrus cz. I; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Płuciennik, Przemysław Orcholski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:41 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Polska według Kreta - odc. 18 - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 16 - Prawy czerwcowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Zjazd - Elbrus cz. I; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Płuciennik, Przemysław Orcholski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Przygody Animków (73) - serial animowany 07.50 Pinky i Mózg (8) - serial animowany 08.20 Miś Yogi (4, 5) - serial animowany 08.50 Rodzina zastępcza (147, 148) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (109) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (184) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (189) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (45) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (43) - talk-show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (3) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1441) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (48) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (190) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (107) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1442) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (255, 275) - serial komediowy 20.35 New York Taxi - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Francja 2004 22.45 Wieczny student - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2002 00.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (66) - serial komediowy 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (27) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1553) - serial obyczajowy 11.30 39 i pół (25) - serial komediowy 12.30 Ostry dyżur (19) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Telezakupy 13.45 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.45 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Julia (28) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1554) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 22.30 88 minut - thriller, USA/Niemcy 2007 00.45 HDw3D Telewision (9) - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 4, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 91, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 24, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 150, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 122, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 123, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 5, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 92, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 124, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 125, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 151, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Mistrz - film sensacyjny, Hongkong, USA 1989 22:55 Władca życzeń 3: Miecz sprawiedliwości - horror, Kanada, USA 2001 0:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 1:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:05 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:55 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 5:35 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 6:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1246 Sezon: 8 6:30 W roli głównej Odcinek: 2 7:00 W roli głównej 7:30 Magda M. Odcinek: 8 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 10:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 10:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 11:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15:00 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 16:10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 17:10 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 8 17:40 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 8 18:10 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 19:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 20:00 Więcej czadu! 22:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 23:00 Przyjaciel gangstera 0:50 Arkana magii 3:10 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 4 3:55 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 879 8:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 37 9:00 Dom Odcinek: 9 11:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 5 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 5 13:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 13:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 14:00 Życzenie Annabelli 16:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 1 17:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 41 18:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 26 18:30 Myszorki na prerii Odcinek: 10 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 6 20:00 Pogromca duchów 22:00 Totalna zagłada Odcinek: 1 0:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 2 1:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 4 1:30 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 5 2:30 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 6 3:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 33 4:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 9 4:30 Zobacz to! Polsat 2 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:35 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 160 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1394 9:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 298 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 272 10:35 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 64 11:35 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 161 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 39 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 91 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 131 14:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 273 15;00 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 7 16:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 241 16:30 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 64 17:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 49 18:00 Wydarzenia 18:30 Interwencja 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 105 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1395 21:20 Linia życia Odcinek: 50 21:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 274 22:45 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 132 23:20 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 40 23:50 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 92 0:20 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 299 0:45 Linia życia Odcinek: 50 1:15 Kobieta Cafe Odcinek: 27 2:10 Interwencja 2:25 Wydarzenia 3:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 241 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1395 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 132 4:30 Kolekcjonerzy Odcinek: 22 4:50 Ewa gotuje 5:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 106 TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 44; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hipisi czyli peace, love & rock’n’roll (53); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 4/5 Bez słowika ani rusz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1825; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 521 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hipisi czyli peace, love & rock’n’roll (53); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 363* Odrzucony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Sponsoring" reż. Małgorzata Szumowska); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1825; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Golec u'Orkiestra na bis...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 521 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 4 - Regaty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 108; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hipisi czyli peace, love & rock’n’roll (53); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1825; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Ucieczka - wycieczka - odc. 4/5 Bez słowika ani rusz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 4 - Regaty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 108; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 521; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV 6 10:25 Digimon - odc. 35, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 1999-2003 10:45 Digimon - odc. 36, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 1999-2003 11:15 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska - odc. 18, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 12:15 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 7, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 12:45 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 8, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 13:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 16:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:10 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 77, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 17:40 M.A.S.K. - odc. 21, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:05 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska - odc. 19, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 4, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 20:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 17, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1994 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 22, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 22:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 23:10 Komisarz Rex - odc. 16, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1994 0:10 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show, Polska 2007 0:40 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - odc. 2, Polska 2008 1:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show, Polska 2007 1:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Futbol amerykański - NFL - Super Bowl XLVI 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Futbol amerykański - NFL - Super Bowl XLVI 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Futbol amerykański - NFL - Super Bowl XLVI 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Futbol amerykański - NFL - Super Bowl XLVI 10:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Magazyn SET - magazyn siatkarski, Polska 17:30 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Magazyn snowboardowy - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Arkas Izmir - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Arkas Izmir - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Tours VB - VFB Friedrichshafen 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Tours VB - VFB Friedrichshafen 22:30 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 08:20 Opowieści weekendowe: Ostatni krąg - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Olga Sawicka, Romuald Szejd, Krzysztof Kolberger, Ewa Telega; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Wesoła noc smutnego biznesmena; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk, Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Marian Opania, Katarzyna Figura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Lekcje pana Kuki (Herrn Kukas Empfehlungen, Mr. Kuka's Advice) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Austria (2007); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, August Diehl, Nadia Cameron - Blakey, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Przybylska, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Krzysztof Stroiński, Tomasz Karolak, Lech Mackiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:10 Lawina; film biograficzny; reż.:Piotr Studziński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Mieczysław Karłowicz - Koncert skrzypcowy A - dur op. 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Centrum czyli Pogranicze - Stara Muzyka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wesołe kaczątko (The Happy Duckling); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Gili Dolev; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Maja Komorowska, Anna Dziadyk, Alicja Jachiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Złote lata 60 - Gwiazdy polskiego rocka - Tadeusz Nalepa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Korespondent Bryan - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Starky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wieczór u Abdona; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Marek Bargiełowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Michał Szwejlich, Michał Bajor, Krystyna Wachelko-Zaleska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czarna muzyka - od kajdan do złotych łańcuchów (2) (Black music - Des chaines de fer aux chaines d'or); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Marc - Aurele Vecchione; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Gala z okazji ponownego otwarcia Teatru Bolszoj w Moskwie (The Bolshoi Re - Opening Gala); koncert kraj prod.ROSJA (2011); reż.:Andrei Boltenko, Andy Sommer; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Videogalerie odc. 34 - NOWI; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kino nocne - Danton (Danton); dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1983); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Wojciech Pszoniak, Bogusław Linda, Anne Alvaro, Emmanuelle Debever, Krzysztof Globisz, Tadeusz Huk, Marian Kociniak, Marek Kondrat, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dziewięć dni jednego roku (9 dney odnogo goda); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1961); reż.:Michaił Romm; wyk.:Mikhail Kozakov, Andrei Smirnov, Tatyana Lavrova, Ada Vojtsik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Włada Majewska. Byłam aktorką i pieśniarką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Sonda - Remont kapitalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 4/6 - 1890 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zakręty dziejów - Wielki Kryzys; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 W cieniu Marszałka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zakręty dziejów - Wielki Kryzys; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Kobiety Białego Domu - Elisabeth Monroe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Spór o historię - Kryzys gospodarczy - znak nowych czasów; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Prowokator - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia grabarza w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 2/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Zaproszenie - Bieszczadź przygód; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Lublin 1939; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 63; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Widma Warszawy niezaistniałej"; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 S jak szpieg - Człowiek cień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Z archiwum IPN - Łupaszka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 5/6 - 1892 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Sonda - Rafinada; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.02.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Grzechy dzieciństwa - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Nowak; wyk.:Iwona Bielska, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Bohdan Ejmont, Ryszard Pietruski, Krzysztof Grzybowski, Renata Bednarczyk, Agnieszka Walczak, Waldemar Bujak, Piotr Nowak, Leonard Andrzejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 63; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Legendy dziennikarstwa - Tygodnik "Solidarność" - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska, Jolanta Kessler; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ciężar nieważkości; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Odoliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.02.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:55 Pekin - marzenie o wielkości; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Hokej na lodzie - PLH:Aksam Unia Oświęcim - JKH GKS Jastrzębie; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Kitzbuehel - zjazd M kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 12:40 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2011; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Złote transmisje - ME'96 - Czechy - Portugalia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Piłka nożna - Borussia Dortmund TV (16); STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Wygraj z kontuzją - bark cz. II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Wyścigi motocyklowe na lodzie - eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata - Sanok 2012; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2012; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Sztafeta olimpijska - Innsbruck 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Być kobietą 11.40 Muzyczna kuchnia 12.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.05 Muzyczny Relaks 16.00 Popcorn TV 16.25 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Turyści 16.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Emil z Lonnebergi 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Film fabularny 22.05 Popcorn TV 22.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.15 Film erotyczny 01.00 Świat w pigułce WTK 6:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 6:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 6:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 6:30 Pogoda 6:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 6:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 6:45 Serwis sportowy 6:55 Qulturalny Poznań 7:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 7:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:30 Pogoda 7:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:45 Serwis sportowy 7:55 Qulturalny Poznań 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:30 Serwis sportowy 8:40 Qulturalny Poznań 8:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:50 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:25 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 10:35 Tajemnice Poznania 10:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:05 Masz prawo 11:15 Retransmisja sportowa 12:05 Retransmisja sportowa 12:50 Qulturalny Poznań 12:55 Kurier Pilski 13:25 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 13:45 Sport 14:15 Telekonin 14:30 TeleSłupca 14:45 Masz prawo 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:09 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 15:12 TeleGniezno 15:25 TeleKoło 15:40 TelePoznań 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 16:14 Gość wieczoru WTK 16:20 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 16:35 Tajemnice Poznania 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Wieczór WTK 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:35 Serwis sportowy 17:45 Do poczytania 17:50 Pogoda 17:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Serwis sportowy 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:35 Połykacze książek 19:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:55 Serwis sportowy 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Serwis sportowy 21:52 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:35 Połykacze książek 22:50 Qulturalny Poznań 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:19 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:25 Pogoda 23:27 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:30 WTK wywiad 23:55 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:25 Pogoda 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:40 Serwis sportowy 0:52 Pogoda 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:15 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 1:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:35 Tajemnice Poznania 1:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 2:25 Masz prawo 2:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 2:45 Gość wieczoru WTK 2:53 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 2:57 Pogoda 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:10 Gość wieczoru WTK 3:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 3:40 Qulturalny Poznań 3:45 Serwis sportowy 3:55 Qulturalny Poznań